Magnificent Reck Drabbles
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: The magnificent drabbles of Robbie and Beck filled with romance and my fantasies.
1. 5'oclock in the morning

A/N: For those who know about my 'Pinocchio Wish' story, I had to erase it so I a deeply sorry. Just that I immediately lost love with that story. My imagination went down hill pretty quickly. So I decided to make drabbles of Beck and Robbie love!

Rated: M

5 o'clock in the morning

Robbie was exhausted from entertaining an audience with his old pal Rex. He put Rex in his little own room that was in the closet but it was a luxurious room for puppet standards.

He took off his jacket and let it slid to the floor. He took off his socks. He loosened up his tie and threw it over the couch. He unbuttoned his shirt and took off his wife beater. He unbuckled his belt to let his pants drop while he walked into the kitchen to have warm milk in nothing but his underwear.

He walked over to the phone to see that he had a few messages. The first few were Ace telling him about her trip to Europe with her boyfriend. After her messages, it was Beck's turn.

"Hey babe, can't make it home but don't worry. I'll be back by morning. Love you."

Robbie sighed and just sipped on his milk. He sat down on the couch to watch TV. He was not surprised that it was his lover who he saw first on the flat screen. He was modelling for a new woman's music video.

The nerd sighed again, only a little more irritably since the woman was having her hands on his man. He stopped watching it when the woman was running her damn fingers through his hair. He turned it off and slid down on his side on the couch. He was not happy.

Beck has got more busy by the more popularity he got. Robbie was also a star of his own but then he only had to work on the weekends and his world tour wasn't close. He missed Beck so much.

He was going to come back but for how long? Sometimes its been only minutes or even less than seconds that the man comes back. Sometimes it's his own manager who has to come to get his stuff.

He had friends but no one he could see at this hour and he didn't want to see them. He wanted to see Beck.

He stayed on the couch for a few minutes before walking into their empty bedroom. Before lying on the cold soft bed, he went to the closet and took out one of Beck's shirts. He lied on the bed taking a whiff of the shirt to smell Beck's scent still on it.

It was the smell of coconut and male cologne. The material was soft and the male could remember all those times they would just hold each other at night.

Robbie looked over at Beck's side of the bed to run a hand through it and then formed a fist as he remembered how it felt to touch his firm chest and muscles. He could remember their passionate nights. Especially the nights he could ride Beck as long as he wanted until his thighs gave in and Beck had to hold his hips to take control until they reached climax.

The frustrated nerd took a whiff of the shirt again to feel hot and uncomfortable between his legs. He got on his hands and knees on Beck's side of the bed to stroke himself while taking stronger whiffs of the shirt.

The back of him was itching to be filled and touched but he just took stronger whiffs and imagined vividly of Beck's dirty talking. He remembers how Beck would tell him that he was a bad boy and spank him when he has done something wrong or not wrong at all. He remembered being cuffed to the headboard and the man left him there naked and being able to be seen by anyone who would dare come into their room. Luckily no one came.

He could remember when Beck stuck a vibrator in him while sucking him off and Robbie's hands were tied behind his back so he could do nothing to stop him. He remembered when they were role-playing as Iron man teaching Captain America some naughty moves. Thor teaching Loki a lesson.

Booster gold and Blue beetle being plain naughty. Batman and Superman or plain Clark and Bruce or Superboy and Robin (Tim Drake) with fake kryptonite. Robbie especially love how submissive Beck acted on that one as Rob rode him while having his turn at talking naughty about Beck's 'hard as steel'.

From the long vivid flooding thoughts, Robbie came all over Beck's shirt and used it to clean himself. He washed it so Beck wouldn't notice and then looked at the empty bed. He frowned at the sight and decided to just take out Rex to sleep next to him.

Beck came like he promised at five o'clock in the morning. He picked up Robbie's clothes and walked into their room to see Robbie sleeping with Rex. The actor smiled at how cute his lover was. He went into the bathroom and took a shower.

After that, he took a look at his closet and noticed that one of his shirt was a lot fresher than the others. He smirked in mirth of what his naughty little boyfriend has done. He didn't bother to wear clothes and took Rex back to his room before getting below the covers.

He knew Robbie slept in his underwear so slid it down and took a lick of his lover's length. He heard the young man sigh and shudder at the intruding touch. Beck swirled his tongue around the head and sucked it making the boy let out a sharp gasp. The man licked the sides and then began taking the length into his mouth.

Robbie was still asleep while dreaming that Beck was giving him a blowjob. He moaned quietly as the hot wetness was taking more and more of him. He quickly came and woke up at the same time to see that he wasn't dreaming.

Beck swallowed and grinned at the panting blushing man. "You've been a naughty boy, Robbie. You touched yourself without daddy's permission." He said ominously making the boy frightened.

"I couldn't hold it any longer." He looked away from Beck. He shuddered when he felt Beck's hands caressed his hips and then was shocked when he was flipped over onto his knees on Beck's side of the bed.

"Still, good boys follow the rules." He fondled the cheeks presented to him and then smacked it making the young man scream from either pleasure or pain. "You did it like this didn't you?" He went over Robbie to reach the nightstand to get the lube.

The young man beneath felt anticipation when he felt that 'hard as steel' poke at him. Beck lube his fingers and insert one of them into the anxious boy. "I take this as a no. You're still so tight."

Beck went over the man again to whisper in his ear while his breath tickled him, "Relax Robbie. I don't want to hurt you."

The young man heard the sincerity in his voice. Beck would be sadistic at times but always turned loving and caring when he doesn't wish to hurt him. Robbie never had to be afraid if they will ever go overboard and that Beck never actually mean the insulting but totally hot words he said.

Robbie relaxed and Beck had his three fingers in him. Robbie felt Beck enter him and he could feel its thickness stretching him. He jerked up and let out a groan. He felt his lover's penis pull in and out of him until he finally reached the base.

The once frustrated nerd felt relief and satisfaction. He looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend and saw lust cloud the man's eyes. Rob showed his gratitude by rolling his hips. Beck had to bite his bottom lip from letting out embarrassing noises but he gave his occasional grunt.

When he couldn't handle it, he held the nerd's hips still and thrusted into him hard, deep and fast. Robbie felt the bed beneath him quake as his lover fucked him from behind. His hard on begged to be touched.

He reached it only to have his hand taken by the wrist and held against the pillow. "You already touched there you naughty boy and naughty boys can't get what they want."

"No!" Robbie screamed for mercy! "Please! I'll be a good boy! I promise!"

"You said that the last time! Now repent for your misdeeds!" Beck growled and smacked the man's bottom. Rob gasped and shivered from the dominance his master displayed.

He needed to touch himself but his mind was immediately distracted when Beck thrusted against his prostate. Beck turned the ventriloquist on his back and got an even better angle to give the boy pleasure uncontrollably.

Beck picked Robbie up onto his lap and thrusted upwards and sucked his nipples. Rob's penis rubbed against the actor's strong firm abs. Unable to handle all three sensations at once, he came all over the both of them.

Beck dropped him back onto the bed and thrusted into him as he felt the tight muscles milk him of him seed. The two exhausted lovers lie on the bed. Robbie on Beck's side and Beck on Robbie's side. They stayed like that until Beck was ready for another round and Robbie had no arguments against that.


	2. Sims Delight

Warning: Sex and fluff

Sims Delight

During the middle of a rehearsal for a play, Beck noticed that Robbie was always on his laptop. Not that it was any of his business but he couldn't help but feel watched a lot. Robbie would look at him and begin jotting down notes.

He thought it was just for a project for one of his classes but he's been working on it for quite a while which made him curious. Whenever he did ask, the boy would immediately blush and tell him it was nothing. He tried to see it but then the boy would turn it off immediately making it loose all data of what he was doing.

The teen didn't get his curiosity get the best of him and occupied himself with other things. But then he noticed that he's been paying more attention to Robbie to even notice his quirks and habits. Whenever someone would ask a question about what he did on a certain day, Beck was the first to answer.

He thought he was losing his mind in a way but played it cool and just let the days flow by but it got to the point that the two of them would look at each other at the same time and know when they were close by. He swears that something was happening between them but nothing logical came to mind so didn't pay mind to it again.

One day, Jade got a present from her grandma.

"So what did you get from your grandma?" Tori asked.

"Some kind of stupid Sims game." The goth threw the case onto the lunch table.

"A Sims game? I remember when I got addicted to those! For some reason, it's fun to control what a person does throughout the day." Tori said.

"Wanna have it?" She asked.

"No! That's a present from your grandma!"

"Wanna have it Cat?"

"Okay!" The girl took it. "Robbie has Sims downloaded in his laptop!"

"You do?" Everyone looked at Robbie who paused from eating his burritto.

"Uh...no."

"But I saw you-"

"CAT!"

"Okay! I'm just saying."

Now Beck was becoming more interested in what he was doing but didn't question the boy just yet. When the girls left, André said, "Hey guys, there's a new museum on macaroni sculptures. Wanna come?"

"Sure!"

"Cool."

"Oh wait," Robbie raised a finger as a gesture to pause and pay attention to him. "A car ran over my bicycle and my mom's going to be out babysitting."

"I could pick you up." Beck offered.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He played it cool and the glasses nerd lit up.

"Thank you! I'm gonna wear my macaroni pants!" He got up with his laptop and skipped away.

"Can he get any more unmanly?" André asked.

"I do not know. Gonna finish your fries?"

"You can have them."

After that, when it was time to go, Beck went to Robbie's house while at the same time Cat was putting in Jade's SIms game in her computer.

"Yo, Rob! Ready to go?" He called out.

"I'm almost done! Just gotta put my pants on!" He shouted from upstairs.

Beck made himself comfortable on Rob's couch to see a paused Sims game. He did play a little Sims games when it came out and found it ridiculous. Here he saw what he remembered what was the love bed and the room looked a lot like Robbie's.

He knew he shouldn't but his held in urge to know got the best of him and he unpaused the game to see the two making love under the blanket and then revealed themselves to be two guys. One in glasses and the other with hair similar to his.

Robbie walked down and saw Beck looking at his made up world of them. "BECK!"

Beck backed away and looked at Rob who was horrified! "Oh, hey."

"What did you do?!" He took his laptop and held it to himself feeling humiliated, regretful and angry at the teen who invaded his personal space.

"Rob, it's okay! I saw nothing!"

"Really? Because my game was certainly unpaused and looked at!" He ran towards the stairs.

"Wait, Rob!"

Cat activated the game and she saw what was happening and stopped the curly hair boy from running.

Robbie felt his legs stop.

"Robbie, please! We can talk this out!" Beck said.

"I don't want to!" Rob shouted back and tried to move his legs but they wouldn't budge.

"Rob...I really don't know what to say! But let's just pre-" Cat pressed one of the options making Beck walked over to Robbie, turn him around and kissed him. The boy made his laptop slip and crack on the floor but he couldn't care at the moment.

Beck let go with his hands still cupping Robbie's face. The nerd was blushing. "That wasn't me."

"I know. I think someone is controlling us." And then they found themselves kissing each other again. Robbie's lips were soft and Beck did not feel disgusted at all. Robbie was indulging himself with his lucky chances thinking that this must be a dream.

Robbie moan when Beck bit his bottom lips and the nerd was left in a standing goop of mess when they kissed again and again.

Cat saw the love points go up for the two characters and then a new option became optional and the girl wasn't sure what it meant. Her brother Joey came in after a date with Drew. "Hey Joey, what does this mean?" She pointed innocently at the word.

The man took a look and saw that the option was 'Sex'. "Well, Cat, that button is meant for two people who really love each other."

"These two are in love with each other. The nerd is a hundred but the other one is almost eighty percent. Should I?" She asked innocently.

"Weeeell," The man knew it was just a game and they will be covered by the blanket. He'll give Cat the talk afterwards since she was becoming of age. "Sure. Maybe the other guy will reach a hundred afterwards."

"Okay!" Cat pressed the button and the boys found themselves forced to walk upwards with Rob holding onto Beck's hand as if leading him to his bedroom.

Rob's heart was racing because he has done this a lot in the Sims game and fantasized in his own mind of what they were doing under the blanket. When they reached his bedroom Robbie began removing his clothes without much resistance. They could just say that they were hypnotized or something.

But Robbie could see how much Beck was trembling to stop. Robbie got on the bed and Beck got on top of him under the blanket. He began kissing his chest and had his finger tips rub the nerd's buds until they hardened to take into his mouth to suck, lick and nibble. Making sure they got even attention.

Beck found himself reaching for the lotion on the nightstand to lather his fingers and then turn the boy over his knees. He inserted his finger into the tight heat while kissing the nape of Rob's neck.

Robbie clenched the covers and wiggled his bottom at the feel of Beck penetrating him. He gasped when he felt the boy's hand wrap around his member and stroke him. "Beck!"

"Sorry, that's me. Whoever's doing this, they want us to go all the way. I don't want to hurt you too badly. Just deal with it okay?" Beck told him warily but his breath tickled Robbie's ear making him shiver in delight to want more of him. Beck continued kissing the back of the teen while stroking him and fingering him at the same time.

Robbie tried not to moan too loudly that he liked it that he buried his face into the pillow. He didn't want Beck to think that he was taking advantage of the situation. But when he felt the third finger come in, he knew he needed to confess before Beck does anything he might regret in a misunderstanding of how he felt.

"Be-!" His words were cut short when he felt the teen thrust into him. He buried his face further in the pillow as the teen was moving deeper and deeper inside him. He knew Beck was big but he didn't know how big it would feel. It just kept going and going until he felt the rest of Beck behind him.

"I'm sorry, Rob." He grunted with guilt. Rob felt amazing. His ass embraced him so tightly and hot that he thought his self-control was dissolving. It felt more amazing when he began pounding it. The friction between them was wonderful and Robbie felt the same when the pain subsided.

"Beck... I'm...mmph! Sorry." Robbie muffled in the pillow in between thrust.

"Don't worry, Rob. Just brace it. It'll be over soon." He told him soothingly but he wasn't sure how many times whoever's doing this wanted them to go and he wasn't sure he wanted to stop either.

"No." Robbie moved his mouth from the pillow. "I said...oh! AH! Beck, please, slow down!"

Beck tried to slow down for the boy to speak.

Robbie turned around on his back and caught his breath before speaking. His face was a flush red and his skin was covered in beads of sweat. "I said I was sorry."

Beck gave him this funny face. "What are you talking about? We're both being controlled by whatever it is and it's not like I'm losing anything." Beck was caressing the nerd's bottom while saying that.

"It's because I want to do this and after this, I don't think we can be friends anymore."

"Robbie, so you and that Sims game."

The ventriloquist blushed and tightened around the teen making his self-control harder while doing shallow thrust. "Yes so," He raised his hands to Beck's face to slide his fingers over his eyes. "Don't hold back. Close your eyes and pretend I'm a girl."

"Robbie." Beck knew it was wrong but he was already so sexually frustrated that he just turned Rob over on his hands and knees and thrusts into him for dear life.

Cat and Joey was looking at it but didn't see anything since they were still under the blanket but Beck's feet moved the blanket down. Joey was fast at covering Cat's eyes. "That's not suppose to happen!"

"What's not suppose to happen?" Cat asked.

"Nothing!" Joey covered her eyes with his arm and used the other hand to try to stop the action but the two wouldn't stop. The man pulled the plug.

"Why did you do that?" Cat asked when she moved her brother's arm from her.

"Cat, return the game to your friend or get rid of it."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay!"

Robbie screamed in pleasure and couldn't hold himself up on his arms. He embraced his pillow while the bed was creaking as if it was about to break.

Robbie screamed louder when he felt his prostate has been thrusted upon. Beck turned Robbie sideways and put his leg over his shoulder to get a better angle continuing his fast and hard pace.

"Be-Beck! Nng! I'm gonna come! I'm coming!"

Beck turned Robbie onto his back and pulled him close into a sitting position on his lap. Robbie wrapped his legs behind Beck and wrapped his arms around his neck while Beck was moving his hips against him.

Robbie screamed and arched in pleasure when he came all over the two of them. Beck grunted and growled when he came within the nerd. Trembling in pleasure as he did.

Robbie fell onto the bed and Beck stayed on top of him with his arms holding him up.

"B-Beck, yo-you're still hard." Robbie commented when he felt that cock still deep inside him.

"I think they want us to go again."

Robbie tried not to smile or laugh. He looked away shyly. "Okay."

Beck leaned down and kissed the nerd. Robbie didn't know if it was the controller but he wasn't going to miss the chance kissing the guy.

After the kiss, Robbie found himself carried off the bed and leaned against the wall. Before he could question, he was being fucked again.

The next day, Robbie was walking funny to school with Beck. The girls looked at him funny.

"Did someone kick your kiwis again?" Tori asked.

Robbie blushed. "No. I mean-Yes! No more questions!"

André came over mad. "Hey, where were you guys yesterday?! We were suppose to be at the macaroni museum. I've been calling you for hours!"

"Sorry man." Beck said. "These kids hit Robbie's kiwis and he needed help getting to the hospital because he thought they broke it."

"Oh...That's reasonable." André nodded. He knows how it could feel. It wasn't pretty.

"Oh right!" Cat took out the Sims game. "My brother told me to give it back because something inappropriate happen."

"Like what?" Tori asked.

"Well, there were these two guys that looked like Robbie and Beck and they were doing something called sex."

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. Mainly Beck and Robbie."

"Cat." Beck said. "What time were you playing that game?"

"Somewhere around four." She answered obliviously.

Beck took the game out of Cat's hands. "I'll be taking that."

"Why?" Jade questioned.

"I like Sims games."

"Since when?"

"Since yesterday."

Robbie blushed and Beck was smirking.

Back at Beck's RV, Robbie lying down on his tummy since his butt hurt _a lot_. He knew that it was going to hurt afterwards. He didn't think it would hurt this much! He couldn't sit in Sikowitz class.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be so hard on you."

"It's okay. I enjoyed it." He chuckled.

"So you don't want to be friends anymore?" Beck asked while sitting down on his couch.

"Yeah, I can't forget it." Robbie told him sadly.

Beck got up, walk over to him and sat next to him. "That's cool because I don't wanna be friends either." He touches Robbie's shoulder to have him turn his head so he could kiss the weirdo. "I don't think I can forget it either." They kissed again and again until Robbie stops him.

"I'm still very sore."

Beck chuckled and then his phone rang. "It's André. He wants to see if we're up for smoothies."

"I'd like a smoothie but I can't get up."

"Don't worry." Beck picked up his princess. "You can just stay in the car while we get smoothies."

"Make sure to make my strawberry."

"Okay, Robbie."

"Beck?"

"Hmm?"

"I like you a lot."

Beck smiled. "I like you a lot too."


	3. Put me UP

A/N: I haven't been making magnificent Reck fics because I lost that chemistry as I was watching Victorious and Beck and Jade got back together! *Unsatisfied face* But I will update when the Reck fever hits me!

Sikowitz is a lot smarter in this fic. Just so you know, I'm writing this at 2 in the morning.

Rate: T

Put me UP

Sikowitz, the ever strange teacher, had another play on pursuit. It was about a little girl who became an apple tree. He said it was a comedy play but a little girl turning into a plant didn't sound all that funny. More scientific and dramatic unless you're a child with very strange humourous imagination.

"So it's about a little girl who becomes a tree?" Andre said it slowly driving to a point of the sentence.

"Yes!" The charismatic teacher responded with a flick of his pointed hand.

"What part of that is funny?" Tori questioned being the gentle one.

"Good question, Tori. You expected that because it was a child, you immediately thought innocence and freedom, and when you heard the word transform, you had high thoughts of greater happiness and fun but when you heard apple tree, you somehow thought that she became a mere plant meant to produce fruits and nothing more. The rest of you wise crackers may have thought about Newton and his scientific law about gravity. Your all depressingly intriguing but evil. I see you Beck!"

"Why me?" The handsome one laughed at the absurdity.

Sikowitz squatted down before him with great yet flowing concentration. "Because you are a man of creativity but also skepticism. You don't believe in certain things because laws are facts and facts we shall follow in order to not reign in chaos."

"Yeah." He nodded along. "Exactly what I was thinking."

"Can you just get to the moral already?" Jade stated as more of an order.

"Of course! The moral is to not allow prejudgment into the arts!" The philosophical teacher exclaimed. "Prejudgment is the audience's job, but for a true artist is to not prejudge your work before it has even finished. Even if it is not going your way and seem hideously obvious, don't prejudge yourself that it will fail in the end. Remember, there can be happy endings. It's just when you decide the story will end. Now for the parts!"

"We haven't even audition yet." Cat stated.

"That's where it gets interesting! You will try out for certain parts to each other and there are only three main characters in the story while the rest are back up characters or helping with the set. Only six of you will take charge of this assignment. And those six are...!" He held his exclamatic pause and then stated, "Cat, Beck, Tori, Jade, Robbie and Andre! The rest of you leave!"

The rest of the class leaves. "Now that we're alone, the pairing will be Jade with Tori! You will act for each other for the little girl part."

"Whoa, wait!"

"WHAT?!"

"The next one will be Robbie and Beck, you two will compete for the confident wizard!"

"Cool."

"Sweet!"

"The last but not least, Andre and Cat, you two will choose who plays the cat!"

"Ooh, I love cats!"

"Really?"

"That is all!" He leaves the room.

"Wait, Sikowitz!" Tori cried for him.

Andre faced Cat, "Want to be the cat?"

"Yeah, I'd love to!"

"Alright." He left the room. Cat followed along.

Beck and Robbie faced each other, "So, where and when do you want to start?" The ventriloquist asked excitedly.

"How about we start tomorrow, Saturday afternoon, at your house?"

"Alrighty then! I will prepare for your arrival!"

"Yeah, see ya!" He immediately walked out. Beck was cool with this assignment. Robbie is a whole lotta weird a lotta times but nothing Beck can't handle.

Later that day, Robbie was arguing with Rex as he walked through the hallway.

"Why does he do that?" A cute girl asked Beck.

"It's Robbie." That was the best answer he could give.

The girl looked at him skeptically. "Oh come on, someone like that must be facing some deep psychological issues. The most notable is that they are extremely shy but Robbie isn't as shy as the other guys I know. And not all that creepy."

"Uh huh. You know a lot about these types of guys don't you?"

"Of course! My dad used to work at a circus before staying in L.A. He always told me that the best people are the emotionally conflicted because the world doesn't settle with them. Those type of people aspire for change. It's sad that not many of them find the courage to do so. Robbie has a future. I hope he'll aspire to great heights as well. Bye Beck." She walked away.

Her words leaving much to Beck's thought and imagination. The next day, Beck arrived that afternoon as promised.

"Welcome to my humble abode! Make yourself at home!" Robbie welcomed him in.

"Alright! Who should go first?" Beck went straight to work when they reached the living room. Rex was on a chair lying back with the fireplace spouting embers into the air.

"How about you go first?" Robbie suggested openly.

"Okay." He took out the script from his bag and faced the afro boy. "We'll start off at scene two where the wizard talks to the little girl."

"Do you want me to play the little girl?" Robbie asked.

"Uhm, sure?" Beck thought it'd make things easier to just follow along with whatever happened. The glasses teen got his script ready on the living room table and then now they were facing each other.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Alright," He took a quick look at the script and then stated with a high delightful tone, "Hello, miss, I am the Wizard of..." He took a look again realizing an oddity of the script now that he thought of it, "Bite-My-Bottom?"

"Oh deary me! A wizard!" Robbie used a high shrilled voice as if he tried so very hard to imitate the voice of a little girl.

"Yes! And you are lovely Miss Underly! It's good to see you! It's good to meet you! Tell me my fair lady, what is thou wish upon this glorious chance of meeting a fantastic wizard like me from Bite-My-Bottom!"

"A wish! Oh my!" And then Robbie pulled a creepy giggle.

"Don't listen to him! That man is out to fool you!" Rex suddenly said.

Beck stared at surprise and saw in the script that that was one of the lines.

"A trick?! Oh my! Why would someone play a trick on dear ol'little me?!" Robbie questioned using that shrilling voice.

"Uhm," He looked at the script one more regaining his composure as an actor. "It is no trick my dear! That cat is the devil!"

"The devil!" Robbie cried.

"The devil!" Beck cried.

"The devil!" Rex cried. "Oh, wait, we're talking about me. No, I ain't no devil! If I was the devil, would the devil have such innocent eyes? Look my eyes, girl. Do you see any yellow in my eyes, or blood-red in my irises, or those creepy crescent-shaped pupils."

"Well I see the last one."

"Not the point! This wizard is a bad man! A _BAD MAN_!"

Robbie gasped. "What do I do?"

"Run away from him! He's no good for you! Wishes are a fantasy."

"I like fantasies."

"I said RUN!"

Robbie screeched babbling a worry cry of a shrilling voice of a woman as he ran away.

"And that's cut!" Beck said forming a smile at Robbie when he returned, "Wow, you were definitely prepared for this."

"Yeah, I spent the entire night, yesterday, to remember the play."

"You spent the entire night learning all three parts?"

"Kinda. Rex learned the cat part. I don't have that whole evil thing down like he does."

Hearing that, Beck remembered what the girl told him yesterday, "Why do you do that?"

"Why do I do what?" Robbie was bewildered yet sounded frightened as well.

"I was wondering why do you treat Rex like a real person. Why do you cherish him so much when he's just a puppet?"

"What are you talking about pretty boy? I ain't no puppet! Only I can call me a puppet!" Rex complained.

Yet, Beck face Robbie disapproving, "Why do you do that? You could've said that right in my face."

"Why does it matter to you? Can we just focus on the play? Let's go to scene four after the scene when the little girl talks to an apple tree and had her head hit with an apple which gave her the idea of becoming an apple tree." He focused on the script but Beck pulled it away.

"Nope. Let's focus on me and you. I know it's none of my business, and I'm being rude, but I'm worried about you as a friend." Beck held his hands up showing that he wasn't on the offensive. "So why do you do that? I promise I won't tell anyone?"

Robbie was silent hesitating and then asked,"Promise?"

"I promise." Beck was always honest and trustworthy. Not the type to laugh or mock you when you have a problem and Robbie hadn't had the chance to talk to someone like that before.

"Alright! When I was six, there was this party and I..." Robbie clenched his lips together backing away.

"What happened?" Beck questioned holding a firm steady tone that relaxed Robbie's doubts away.

"I slipped on a banana peel and everyone started laughing at me! There! Now you know the most stupidest reason of why I'm the way I am! I slipped on a banana peel and everyone at that party laughed at me and calling me 'Banana Splits'!" Beck softly laughed. "See! You're laughing at me! That's why I never wanted to tell anyone! Even my therapist laughed at me when my mom told him!"

"I'm sorry! But 'Banana splits'?"

"Yeah, that's kinda funny. But seriously?! Ever since that day, I never talked to anyone or faced anyone! I was so ashamed that I couldn't even look my own mom in the eyes without hearing 'Banana splits' in my head!" He sat down on a foot stool.

Beck sat down on the couch facing him. "What happened next?"

Robbie sighed exasperatedly. "My kindergarten teacher got worried because I would just sit at the corner doing nothing, so my mom bought me to this therapist and that's how I met Rex."

"Wow, I never imagined it that way."

"That I was called 'Banana Splits' or it was my kindergarten teacher who got worried?" Robbie questioned sarcastically.

"Everything except for the therapist part." Beck clapped his hands together nodding to the turn of events. "Now how about you play as the confident Wizard of Bite-My-Bottom!"

"No." Robbie laughed off Beck's enthusiasm for him. "It's better if you have the part. Everyone knows that if you tried out the part, you'd get it instantly."

"Oh come on! You look like you'd be a great Wizard of Bite-My Bottom!"

Robbie laughed. "Can you stop saying Bite-My-Bottom?"

"What?" Beck straightened up playing a funny face saying with a transatlantic 40's accent, "Bite-My-Bottom!"

Robbie laughed and said in his transatlantic accent, "Yes sir, I'd like you to stop trying to tell me to bite your bottom!"

"I'm not telling you to tell me to bite my bottom! I'm saying I come from Bite-My-Bottom!"

"Excuse me good sir! Did you say you come from a place called Bite-My-Bottom! Is it a place where you bite each other bottoms because you're certainly not capable of biting your own bottom!"

"What are you insinuating my good man?"

"Why, I'm not insinuating anything!"

And so they continued on with their little game and for the first time the two had some good non-awkward fun. Later the rolls were chosen. Tori played the innocent little girl, Cat played the cat, and Robbie played the confident wizard, but then due to a catastrophic turn of events, Cat played the little girl and Tori played the cat. Laughter filled the entire room.

"Wizard of Bite-My-Bottom, I decided to make my wish!" Cat cried to him in a southern belle accent for some reason since the girl wasn't from the south.

"Oh really?! Good! Good! What is your wish?!" Robbie questioned.

"No! Hisssss!" Tori hissed at them. "Why have you decided to make your wish?! I told you that he was evil!"

"I think you're the evil one little pussy cat! Because I've watched enough television these days to know what an evil accent is, and that's one evil accent you have there!"

"It's not evil! I just have a sinus condition. Turns out I'm allergic to myself."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I'll live. But other than that, you shouldn't trust this wizard!" The cat returned to the heart of the matter!

"No! I'm still not listening to you because I have a great wish! I wanna be an invincible apple tree who people could talk to!"

"Really? An apple tree!"

"Why not? I can feed people, give people shade and with the right magic, I can also talk to them to if they need me to! Will you grant my wish, dear wizard of Bite-My-Bottom?"

"Of course, my dear! Just stand over there!"

Cat walked up a few steps bracing herself against the wall. "Alla ba booza!" The wall turns around turning into an apple tree.

"And so, the girl lived on as an apple tree in a place where people could eat her delicious fruit and talk to her when they need to secretly, because they didn't want to be taken as a crazy person into a psycho ward." The narrator stated and then the curtains closed.

Everyone clapped and cheered for the great performance.

Later that week, Robbie was getting ready to go to school grabbing his bag and heading for the door.

"Hey! Don't you think you're forgetting somebody?!" Rex called out to him.

"Huh? Oh, right, do you want to come to school with me?"

"You're asking me? That's the first. Usually you'd take me without even asking if I wanted to stay home or not." The puppet pointed out.

"You're right! But this time you can stay home whenever you want!"

"Good! Because I've been meaning to catch up with my shows! But something's wrong with you. Where's that skinny chicken leg of a Robbie at?"

"He's not here anymore. I realized after all this time that I shouldn't hide behind you anymore. I'm a dork who will never be as talented or as handsome as Beck, but doesn't mean I have better aspects of myself! I'm funny, lovable and-"

"Yeah! Yeah! Leave! You're boyfriend is waiting for you!" Robbie left the room leaving Rex to shake his head down, "They grow up so fast." And then sniffed.

Robbie got out of his house to see Beck's car at his driveway. He got in the passenger seat. "Hey! Where's the Northrigde girls?"

"I parked my RV at the school so I wouldn't have to give them a ride."

"Can't you just say no to them?"

"Do you know how scary or dramatic girls get when you deny them?"

"Jade scary or just evil scary?"

"Evil scary and Tori dramatic."

"Oh, don't want to get mixed up with that! I like it when it's just the two of us."

"It's more peaceful isn't it. Heard that you're going on another date with that Jessica girl in your dance class."

"Yeah, I didn't bring Rex at our first date and it was amazing! I was able to talk to her like a real human being and even when I embarrassed myself, she said I was cute! And it's all thanks to you Beck. If I didn't tell you my dark secret, I wouldn't have been able to have the courage to ask a girl out without Rex's help. I still love to be with Rex because I've been with him for over ten years and we have a future together, but when it's just me and the ladies, I-"

Suddenly the car parked and Beck was kissing Robbie. When the kiss was over, The nerd was staring wide eyed at him with his jaw slacked. "Sorry, I've been meaning to try that all week."

"Wh-why? I understand we're friends b-but we're guys and Jade..."

"Robbie, I like you."

"I like you, too, Beck. B-but Jade-"

Beck kissed him again. "Let's get to class."

"Okay." Robbie agreed a bit dazed.

They exited the car walking to class. Beck was smiling confidently finally relieved from his desire and Robbie was looking away blushing. He was greatly embarrassed but this was better than 'Banana Split'.

The two passed by Cat, Jade and Tori in the hallway.

"Have you noticed that Robbie doesn't bring Rex to school often?" Tori asked.

"He's still a weirdo." Jade responded.

"Yeah." Tori agreed nodding. They walked away holding hands.

The End

A/N: I knocked out in the middle of the story. And I become smarter when I'm so tired for some reason. Hope I still sound smarter the next half...Not really. I just add the kissing scene to keep it a Reck fic. Hope you loved it!

Review!


	4. Glorious Morning

A/N: Now this is just pure smut!

Glorious Mornings

Beck was awake and smiling without moving an inch or making a sound when his boyfriend was busy blowing him right in the morning under the blanket. He then made small breathless moan to encourage the teen between his legs to try harder.

Robbie was at first teasing his head giving it quick kisses and licks and then had the point of his tongue dip into the tip of his penis playing with it before taking it into his mouth licking and sucking it like a lollipop. He used his hand to stroke the rest of the shaft keeping it hard. The other hand was massaging his balls and lightly tugging on it.

Robbie's mouth drew back to dip low and gently take each of the man's balls into his mouth to be licked and sucked as well. He still kept his other hand stroking his penis and rubbing a thumb over the head. The other hand reached deeper to prod against the perineum which almost made the pleasured man come.

And then Robbie licked the shaft upward from the base to the tip giving it light long kisses as the other hand reached deeper to Beck's anus. The teen bucked from the sudden touch there. Robbie hadn't exactly topped, yet, but he knew that if he was thoroughly pleasured there, then certainly Beck would be too.

Beck relaxed trusting his boyfriend. He was somewhat distracted from the finger wet finger prodding against his anus by Robbie taking half of his dick into his mouth near the hotness of his throat. His tongue curved below his shaft and him whimpering, "Oh, Beeeeck~"

The teen bit his bottom lip from coming right there. He had show some endurance but Robbie always made it so hard. Pun intended. Beck licked his lips keeping his eyes closed as Robbie was bobbing his head until he could have the entire shaft down his throat. At the same time, the finger entered Beck's anus swirling around until he pressed against his G-spot.

When he did, Beck's hips bucked again giving him the signal. Beck used bit his bottom lip hard again to stifle a moan from blowing his cover. Receiving that signal, Robbie released the cock to breathe stroking that cock to keep it interested while his finger was pressing against the prostate unmercifully.

When he was ready, he got down that cock again bobbing it wildly continuing to assault that prostate. Losing control, Beck shouted, "OH FUCK! ROBBIE!" His hand flew to the teen's head covered by the blanket. The male thrusted into that hot mouth until he came. His eyes rolled back, breath lost, sweat dripped, fluids released, softening returning and heaven's angel chorus singing.

Beck dropped to the bed breathing heavily. Robbie straightened up having the blanket drop behind him. He licked his lips smiling. "Good morning."

"Dude, that was a fucking god-like morning there." Beck smiled dreamily at his sex god. Before he noticed, he was hard again because his lover had been stroking him even after he came.

Feeling grateful, he pulled Robbie down on the bed on his stomach. Beck got on his knees getting behind the teen who got on his hands and knees. Beck chuckled at how eager his lover was. He leaned down against the teen having his hard on in between his butt cheeks.

Beck liked doing a bit foreplay himself. He sensually rubbed in between them licking behind the teen's ear. His one arm supporting Beck from falling on top of Robbie while the other reached for the hard cock. One light squeezed and the teen already came. The bed wet with white cum.

"You've been holding that in. Were you touching yourself while sucking me?" Beck asked interestedly.

"N-no." Robbie responded shaken by his first orgasm for the morning.

This made the teen smile at such lewdness. He kissed the nerd rubbing his cock to be hardened again before he placed a trail of kisses on the teen's back to his rear. He caressed that splendid white rear before spreading them to lick that twitching hole. It was too tight for his tongue to dart in so he used licked his middle finger and then inject it into that tight hole.

"Aaaaah...Beck...More." Robbie relaxed his ass willingly that three of Beck's fingers were able to enter him. Talk about good will and easy access.

Being lubed, Beck spread those butt cheeks apart placing his blunt head against the hole to feel a small opening realizing that Robbie had tightened himself. A little pain was pleasurable for the little teen so Beck complied by thrusting his entire length in the teen who cried in pain and pleasure.

Beck waited until the teen and him were breathing equally. The larger teen looked down to see his entire big shaft completely swallowed by such a tight ass. The display of it made him bigger and Robbie felt it. They kissed each other before Beck fucked him wildly like a horse trying to get his rider off his back while fucking another horse. That was an awkward picture but hot as hell.

When Beck moved back, the entire bed scooted back and when he fucked forward deep into Robbie's hot hole, the entire bed banged against the wall.

Having enough of the back, Beck exited, flipped him on his back, and then penetrated him before Robbie could process that the cock had exited him in the first place. Beck had his legs on top of his shoulder to allow easier access. Robbie grabbed him forward to wrap his arms around him for more body heat.

The wild pulsating fuck of his morning, Robbie cried passionately when he came all over them. Beck gave one hard thrust trembling as he came.

Beck fell on top of Robbie. The both of them panting and tired.

There was a knock on the door, "Mr. Oliver, are you done now? I'd like to clean your room now."

"Okay, Consuela!" Beck called out. "Just give us five more minutes to get ready."

"Make that ten, you came in me remember?" Robbie got off the bed to have the cum inside him drip down his thighs.

"You know what, Consuela take the day off!" Beck grabbed his sexy lover back to the bed to mess it even more.

The End!


End file.
